Miracles do happen
by stupidlamb101
Summary: All Human. Bella is sick and has been for 10 years now, she hides behind her books so she wont deal with real life but what will happen when the new kid, Edward shows up. Will he teacher her how to live life to it's fullest before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

BPOV

I knew I should of stayed home today but no being the perfect good student I am I have to come to school everyday but today it's just getting from bad to worse today sight I think I will tell my brother that I'm going home early today. Ahhhhh I still had another hour till lunch.

"Bella" I heard my teacher yell at me from the front table

"Yes Mrs. Roach" I answered sweetly

"We are starting to read the works of William Shakespeare and if I remember correctly it is your turn to pick the class book" I wonder what book I would pick hmm..? See Mrs. Roach lets one student pick any book of whatever author we are to read that week.

"Romeo and Juliet" I said confidently

"Oh the classic love story good chose Miss. Swan"

"Great we have to read about some stupid suicidal kids" I heard the new kid murmur from the table next to me. I just glared at him and turned around.

As soon as the bell rang I put my books in my bag and went to the office to have Mrs. Cope Excuse me from all my classes. She knows all about my situation actually all my teachers do but no one else except my family. She quickly gave me the ok and I went to my locker to grab my stuff.

"Hey, you are Bella right" I turned to see the new kid in my English class stand right next to me. He was very gorgeous with bronze hair and a built body; he was about 6ft tall maybe even taller. I just stood there still angry from what he said earlier.

"Sorry about what I said before" wow it was as if he could read my mind.

"what do you have against Romeo and Juliet it's a great love story"

"They were a bunch of kids who didn't know what love was and killed themselves"

"What's the point in life if the one person that your meant to be with dies" he looked in my locker and saw all the books I kept in there he gave me a smug smirk

"Well maybe if you get your head out of all those romance books and into real life you would know how normal people live their lives." he turned around and walked into the cafeteria. If he only knew that I would do anything to escape the reality of real life. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and went to look for jasper.

I saw him eating with the new kids along with Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet and Rose are like family to us and also the most popular kids in school along with jasper. I walked up to the table and as soon as jasper saw me he introduced me to them.

"Edward this is my sister Bella"

"We met" I said, to tired to sound mad

"Oh really "

"Yes, we have English together"

"Oh well this is Alice, Edwards sister"

"Hello Alice it's really nice to meet you"

"You too Bella, I just know we are going to become best friends" she squeaked. She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I just smiled at her. With me and my decreasing energy I needed a best friend like her and who am I to disagree with that.

"Jasper can I talk to you "

"Yes Bella" he got up and we walked a few steeps away

"I'm having one of those days and I am going home early today"

"Ok Bella"

" just remember I have an appointment today you'll have to pick me up right after school"

"Oh man I forgot, I have to stay after school to talk to the basketball coach"

"It's ok I'll just ask Emmett" I like it when Emmett takes me we always have so much fun and I forget about all the bad things that are going on around me. It also helps that we race down the halls of the hospital in wheelchairs.

We walked back. "hey Em do you have plans after school today"

"I was going to go hang out with rose. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well.." I smiled " my dear brother here is to busy to take me today and I was wondering if you were up for a rematch"

He looked like a little kid on Christmas "please rose can I go"

" ya please Rose" I gave her the puppy dog eyes and pout

"Fine" she said

"Yay" we both screamed

"But no running anyone over"

"Yes mother" I said rolling my eyes but she knew I was playing with her. She has taken really good care of me when my brother and dad are not able to help.

"So.. I'll drive you right after class"

"No I'm going home early today so can you pick me up at my house right after school"

"Sure thing bells"

"Thank you Emmett, I love you jasper"

"I love you too see you when I get home"

"Ok, it was nice meeting you Alice bye Rose, bye Emmet" I said as I walked out of the lunch room (ignoring Edward) and in to my car .

Today was defiantly one of those most horrible dreadful days I have had since I found out I have cancer. I just cant believe that after all these years I just cant seem to beat it. Jasper and my dad have been helping me deal with is all the best they can but sometimes I wish I still had my mom to hold me when I'm having a bad day. She died in a car accident when I was a baby and things only got worse when we found out I had cancer at age 6. It's been 10 years and I keeps coming back I hate all the pills and radiation but as long as it keeps me alive longer I don't care.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

BPOV

"Go, Go, Go! Come on Bella you can do it" I heard the nurses scream as I raced down the hall with Emmett right behind me. Almost there…. "YES!!" I screamed as I crossed the finish line in first

"No hard feelings Em"

"I will get you back next time swan"

"Ooh I'm shaking" I teased

"Ya ya laugh it up. Come on let's get going you're late as it is"

"Way to put a damper on things Em" he grinned

We walked into the hospital room for my chemotherapy. I cant wait until I'm done with treatment and I can actually keep my food down. Too bad I have radiation next month, now that really sucks. Mental sigh. For some reason I cant seem to get Edward out of my head. I mean I have a million things to worry about and yet he is all I keep thinking of. I mean come on how can he not love Romeo and Juliet, has he no heart?

"Bella, Bella"

"What?"

"I have only tried to get your attention for the past 5mins. What were you thinking of"

"Nothing Em just trying to get the needle out of my mind"

"Oh, okay so what do you want to do this weekend. We could all go to the movies or out to dinner"

"Em, I'm sorry but I cant go anywhere for a while you know how things are now that I'm back on chemo. I'm always tired maybe next weekend when I get used to this."

"Ok Bells I hope you feel better soon"

"Emmett it's not a cold it's cancer"

" You know what I meant"

"Ya I do"

"I'm home"

"Hello Bella" I heard multiple people yell out to me from the living room

I saw Alice and Jasper on the love seat, Rose on a chair and Edward on the couch. Oh great he is here and I look like a huge mess not to mention that I'm so tired I could pass out at any moment. Wait, why do I care? T he same reason you keep thinking about him. Oh shut up no one asked you. I believe you did. God I am crazy, I'm fighting with myself

"So who won"

"I did" said loudly

"Nice job Bells"

"Not really I'm sure he let me win" I looked over at Emmett who had a _I'm sorry _smile on.

"It's fine. I'm going up to my room and I'm not hungry so heat up leftovers or order pizza I don't care just don't bother me" I said as I ran upstairs and into my bathroom. Great another day of puking I groaned

"Shouldn't we be seeing if she is alright" I heard Edward ask Jasper

"No it's Just all the junk food I gave her. She cant keep any of it down" Emmett lied badly

"Are you sure" Alice asked

I Sighed rinsed my mouth with water and went down stairs to get some water and clam everyone down.

"I'm fine Emmett knows better then to give me junk food" I laughed weakly

"Ok. Come join us then" Alice asked

"No thank you, I just came down to get a book" I reached for one on the high shelf

"Doesn't she do anything else but read" Edward murmured under his breath

I ran upstairs angry as hell, he doesn't know anything about me. I wish I had the strength to go for a run. That was what I used to do before the cancer came back, run until I stopped thinking and I could just get away.

I read Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time and fell asleep only to dream of a mysterious Romeo with green eyes.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

EPOV

The weekend passed by and we had all hung out together well except Bella. She is so strange, yet I can't stop thinking about her, I hate it. I don't want to have her in my head all the time but I just can't get her out.

Today after school I am supposed to go to the hospital and help out Carlisle with is cancer patients in order to distract me from my thoughts. Having too much free time and unwanted thoughts in your head doesn't mix well, I hope this job will be at least be an easy way to distract myself.

I was walked down the hall to meet Carlisle in his office. When I got there no one was in the room. I was about to have a seat when I heard someone behind me….

BPOV

"Alice!" I screamed in my head. She is being very persistent in me hanging out with her family. I am getting very annoyed with her and japer is doing nothing to help me. She has him wrapped around her little pixie fingers.

"Please Bella come shopping with me after school"

"No Alice I can't go after school." I have chemo today and I just can't bring myself to tell Alice about it. I don't want her to treat me differently because of it like everyone else. I know they try not to but they just can't help it. They act like I'm this breakable doll they can't touch or it will shatter into a million pieces.

"We never do anything outside of school. Please just this once."

"I said no, now drop it"

"I will not! You will come with us and you will like it!" her voice sounded do fierce I was actually scared of her.

"I can't after school today…. But I am free Saturday morning as long as we are home before five"

"YEAK!!" she screamed jumping up and down in her seat.

Soon class ended and I was headed to the hospital to meet my new doctor. I still didn't know who he was; he started working at the hospital a week ago but has been working the night shifts.

APOV

Since Bella would not go shopping with me, I was going to visit my dad and Edward at the hospital. Carlisle said that he was going to be there all day meeting all the cancer patients. He has only been there a week but has only been able to meet a very few.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen; I'm here to visit my father Carlisle"

"Oh it's nice to meet another one of his kids today. Are you going to help him meet all his cancer patients today like your brother?" the lady at the front asked

"Yes" I responded

"His office is down this hall and is the third door down. If you are lucky you can meet one of our favorite patients here, she is absolutely wonderful I'm sure you will like her as well. It is too bad she is one of the patients here; I have known her since she was six and was diagnosed with cancer that poor child can't seem to beat it" her voice sounded so sad at the end you could tell she really cared for that girl. "She should be here any moment" she finished and I said my goodbyes to the nice nurse and walked to my dad's office……

BPOV

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you" the nurse at the front desk said to me

"It's nice to see you to Mrs. Brown. Do you know where I am to meet my new doctor?"

"Yes walk down the hall and his office should be the third one down."

"Thank you. Have a nice day" I responded sweetly

I walked down the hall and saw his office door was open, I decided to let my self in…

* * *

**A/N: WHO WILL BELLA FIND IN CARLISLE'S OFFICE... ALICE OR EDWARD??**

**I KNOW I AM SO EVIL BUT I WILL UPDATE SUNDAY OR LATER ON TODAY NOT SURE YET I WILL KEEP WRITING TONIGHT AND SEE IF I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**DONT KILL ME PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapter is for Carlisle's Tua Cantante have fun reading sorry i havent updated i would say it was because of school but lets face it i was beeing just lazy.**

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hello you must be Isabella"

"Y…yes" I said nervously

"I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle"

"Wait as in Alice and Edward Cullen"

"Ah I see you have met my kids"

"Yes we go to the same School"

"Oh you must be Bella. Alice talks about you nonstop about you. She is here if you want I cant-"

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't want anyone to know why I am here"

"Oh I see well then let's get you in a private room. I just sent Alice and Edward to go see some patience right before you came in. I'll make sure to keep then busy while you receive your treatment."

"Thank you" I sighed in relief.

He put me in own room across the hall from his office and left me alone while I received my treatment.

"Hey Edward have you been in this room yet" I heard Alice threw the door

"_Oh crap I can't have then see me like this" I thought_

"No dad told me not to disrupt that patient" Edward Responded

"Aren't you curious to see who this special patient is? Everyone talks about her as if she was a god. I mean all the nurses do call her the perfect patient"

"No Alice" He hissed

"Please…"

"_Oh come on Edward have a backbone. Don't give in"_

"Ok fine" he sighed

"Yay" I could hear her cheeriness through the door as the doorknob started to turn. I braced myself for what was coming.

***

**APOV**

I so desperately wanted to see who was inside. Maybe she needed a friend and maybe she would like to go shopping with me. I was about to open the door when I heard my father call out my name.

"Alice!"

"Yes Daddy"

"I told you not to go into that room"

"Well technically you told Edward"

"Alice"

"Okay, okay I just wanted to make sure she was ok" I said giving him my puppy dog face-he was putty in my hands.

"Just leave her alone Alive and go into Room 204, you are actually needed there."

"Okay daddy." I said a little disappointed I guess I'll just have to sneak my way in late.

After I left 204, dad had me visited everyone on the whole floor except one which I was going to sneak in now without Edward.

When I was around the corner my dad and the patient were coming out. Her back was turned towards me and couldn't see who it was. She hugged everyone then turned to leave. She looked familiar but I still could not get a clear view of her face.

***

**BPOV**

After my chemo and my usual meeting with my toilet I was on the phone with Rose.

"I can't just tell her the truth rose"

"Yes you can she is your best friend Bella, she cares for you a lot. She deserves to know."

"I don't know Rose."

"If you don't tell her soon I will then she will hate you for keeping this from her."

"Well what am I suppose to say to her. Oh by the way Alice I have cancer again and this time it's more aggressive and in one month I will be going into surgery again and if this treatment doesn't work this time I'm not going to make it to my senior year. I… I just couldn't do that to her."

"But how can you lie to me" I turned around quickly meeting the eyes of Alice. She must have heard my whole conversation with Rose. Tears were running down her face and just looking at her broke my heart.

"Rose I'll call you back" I hung up the phone and went back to Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you"

"But Bella you are my best friend and if you have to go through that I want to be there for you."

"Thank you Alice" I said trying to hold back my sobs but unable to.

"I know exactly what we need… A SLUMBER PARTY!!!!!!!" I gave a weak laugh

"Only you Alice"


	5. Chapter 5

I have just received the news that Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed in a drunk driving accident on died may 8th . She was one of my favorite writers and she will be missed very much I just wanted to post this A/N in honor of her memory though I did not get the chance to meet her she was a very big role model for me and my thoughts go out to her and her family


End file.
